1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to synthetic resin end stops for a slide fastener, and more particularly to a structure in which end stops are fused and attached to at least one of opposite fastener tapes.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the production of conventional slide fasteners, end stops of synthetic resin were mounted directly on an edge of at least one of opposite fastener tapes by injection molding, or end stops were formed of synthetic resin and then the synthetic resin end stops were attached to the fastener tape edge or edges by fusing. In the latter case, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. HEI 4-8303, a top stop composed of a pair of opposite leg portions connected by a central thin bridge portion, each leg portion having a groove portion for receiving a part of the core of the respective fastener tape is folded about the bridge portion to clamp the core of the fastener tape edge by the groove portions of the opposite leg portions, whereupon synthetic resin at contacts between the groove portions and the core of the fastener tape edge is fused by heating under pressure using an ultrasonic heater.
In the last-named conventional art, since the whole of the previously formed synthetic resin end stop must be heated under pressure for fusing, the end stop tends to vary in thickness and hence would be not stable in size. Further, since relatively large pressure is exerted on the core, the fastener tape would be easily deteriorated. Moreover, since melted synthetic resin leaks from the joint of the folded end stop halves to form fins, it would make the appearance of the end stop unsightly but also would catch underwear or an other garment in use as well as would influence on movement of a slider.